Ryan St. Germaine
Summary Ryan St. Germaine is a powerful Cleric of St. Cuthbert, and acting leader of the Guardians until Nandor usurped him. Ryan is known far and wide for his prowess in combat, and functions as one of the most powerful clerics of St. Cuthbert on the Prime Material Plane. Ryan often opposes those that have become the leaders of his faction- especially Vaerun, whom he cannot find any ounce of trust for and believes him to be crooked. Ryan played pivotal roles in many campaigns throughout the years, notably in the War of Guardian City, leading a good portion of all soldiers involved. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Ryan St. Germaine, Cuthbert's Acolyte Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Male Age: 104 | 129 Classification: Human Cleric Birthplace: Furyondy Weight: 96.16 kg Height: 180.34 cm Status: Alive Affiliation: The Guardians Previous Affiliations: NA Combat Statistics Tier: High 7-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid), Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Holy Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Pain Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Life Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Adaptation to Severe Weather, Invisibility vs Undead, Power Bestowal, Mist Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Power Nullification, Morality Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Telekinesis, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement, Disease Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Life Support, Mediumship, Pseudo-Flight, Dimensional Travel Negation, BFR vs Extraplanar Creatures, Size Manipulation, Telepathy, Extremely limited Chaos Manipulation, Extremely limited Law Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional Storage, One Hit Kill, Magic Nullification, Resistance Negation via Many Spells, Sleep Manipulation, Object Animation, Creation, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Non-Corporeal, Resurrection, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Astral Projection, Portal Creation, Life Force Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can effect spirits, and even Abstract devils), Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances, Self-Transmutation, Power Mimicry, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Sealing, Probability Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, likely others Attack Potency: Large Town level (Far superior to the likes of Dexion Starr and Ciren the Leprechaun) | City level (Comparable to Mogar of the Yeomanry and other adventurers at the time) Speed: Supersonic+ (Far superior to the adventurers capable of dodging Melf's Minute Meteors) | Hypersonic (Vastly superior to previously) Lifting Strength: Class M (Superior to the Golden Protector who could launch a boulder at mach speeds) | Class M (Superior to previously) Striking Strength: Large Town Class | City Class Durability: Large Town level (Far superior to Dexion Starr) | City level (Comparable to other high-tier Guardians) Stamina: Godly, comparable to Mogar Range: Up to hundreds of meters with typical spells, inter-universal with certain abilities Standard Equipment: Bag of Holding, Mace of Truesight, Ethereal Cloak, Relic Luck Stone, Commanding Shield Intelligence: Genius, maintains knowledge of the planes and religion far exceeding almost all of the universe's best minds Weaknesses: None notable Feats: * Fought and slew the Lich leading the Pomarj Orcs into war * Fought Acererak * Is one of the strongest allies of Xavier Nightchild * Led the Guardians for decades Standard Attacks/Techniques: |-|Notable Feats= * Armorskin: Ryan's flesh can become akin to steel to resist physical damage. * Zone of Animation: At will, Ryan can create a zone of raw life force to animate objects around him to attack his foes. * Passive Planar Binding: Enemies are completely unable to teleport or travel through realities when around him. * Touch of St. Cuthbert: Ryan's brand of regeneration also brings him back from decapitation. * Grace of St. Cuthbert: Ryan is functionally immortal, being unable to age. * Maximize Spell: Many of his spells always have their maximum potential unlocked, namely his healing spells and assault spells. * Diehard: Ryan remains conscious even at times when he should be KO'd by all rights. * Servant of the Heavens: So long as he acts good, he gains immense advantages granted from his deities. * Turn and Rebuke Undead: With has raw holy might, Ryan can focus his energies into nearby undead and destroy them completely. Stronger undead, those with immense resistances to his powers, are still harmed immensely. |-|Notable Spells= * Miracle: The holy counterpart to the Wish spell. * Holy Word: The words he speaks become true, what he says takes effect. It is a short phrase or a word at best. * Storm of Vengeance: Creates a short-range storm that showers acid and hail upon his foes. * Soul Bind: Seals an opponents' soul away in a gem, preventing resurrection. * Destruction: Destroys a target and every facet of them in totality. The only known method of returning from this is a higher dimensional being (i.e., a god) resurrecting you manually. * Summon Planar Ally: Brings a holy angel to Ryan's side to slay his foes. * Etherealness: Causes Ryan and his fellows to become Ethereal, effectively gaining aspects of Non-Corporeal beings. * Gate: Creates an immense portal to another dimension, bringing in creatures of that dimension to attack those they choose. Generally it is opened to a holy realm such as Olympus. * Banishment: Sends foes from other dimensions back to their home dimensions. * Heal: Instantly heals the target back from all wounds, mental properties, spell effects, diseases, poisons, etc. * Resurrection: Brings a target back to life. * Symbol of Pain, Truth, etc: Ryan creates an arcane symbol that causes a desired effect in those that perceive it. * Energy Drain: Ryan drains a target of their life force to amplify himself. * Implosion: Instantly kills a target once every few seconds. * Antimagic Field: Creates a large aura around Ryan, negating all supernatural effects to come close to him. However it also negates his own supernatural abilities, thus making it a fight of prowess rather than spells. Generally a last-dodge maneuver. Key: Kingdom Under the Sun Arc | Timeskip Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Water Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Holy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Pain Users Category:Light Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Morality Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Perception Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Necromancers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Disease Users Category:Text Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:BFR Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Telepaths Category:Chaos Users Category:Law Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Madness Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Acid Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Immortals Category:Sealing Users Category:Probability Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Mr. Bambu's Pages